


Во имя прощения

by CTEPX



Series: "Возрождение из пепла" [11]
Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Action, Gen, Original Character(s), Space Opera, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTEPX/pseuds/CTEPX
Summary: В столице Багника-II бушует война. С каждым днём защитников улья становится все меньше, в то время как угроза только растёт. Но грядёт возмездие. Нужно только продержаться до пришествия демоноборцев.
Series: "Возрождение из пепла" [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549822
Kudos: 1





	Во имя прощения

Краткий пересказ событий предыдущих рассказов  
Тридцать шестое тысячелетие. В одной из бесчисленных звёздных систем Сегментум Обскурус разгорается гражданская война. Брат идёт на брата. Капитул космического десанта Бледные Крестоносцы распадается на мельчайшие осколки. Выживших, под предводительством молодого сержанта Флориана Дескина, преследуют как еретиков.  
Инквизитор Бертран Капэти объявляет капитул отлучённым от света Императора, но оставляет верных Крестоносцев в живых. Он желает использовать их в собственных целях.  
По приказу инквизитора космические десантники высаживаются на планете Либер-I, где пропал дознаватель Капэти. Крестоносцы встречаются в бою с нечестивыми порождениями Варпа. Победить удаётся только тогда, когда Флориан выпускает на волю одержимого демоном из личной свиты Капэти. Демонхост, по прозвищу Шакал, изгоняет Хранителя Секретов. Перед тем как исчезнуть, он обещает поквитаться и с Капэти.  
Крестоносцы не нашли дознавателя, но инквизитор не разочарован. В награду космические десантники получают отмеченный демонами мир и возможность начать всё сначала.  
Вскоре перед Флорианом, которого избрали магистром новообразованного капитула, встаёт важная задача. Бледные Крестоносцы отправляются в джунгли Либера-I, чтобы отыскать рекрутов среди диких племён. Поиски успешны, несмотря на сопротивление. Противником Бледных Крестоносцев становится некий Дух, а, может быть, и сама планета, назвавшаяся Ицамной. После болезненной проверки Ицамна отпускает космических десантников с миром. Бледные Крестоносцы начинают набирать кандидатов из местных жителей и узнавать новые подробности из истории планеты.  
Спустя два года Крестоносцы получают весточку от Бертрана Капэти. Инквизитор присылает на Ицамну военных советников из Караула Смерти, а также техножрецов с органами и геносеменем неизвестного происхождения.  
Командир Истребительной команды, капеллан-дознаватель Йеремия, рассказывает Флориану интересную весть. Шакал добрался до Капэти, но не смог убить старого тюремщика.  
Вскоре начинаются первые операции по преобразованию варваров дикого мира в Ангелов Смерти. Капитул переименовывают. Бледные Крестоносцы уходят в небытие, и появляются Возрождённые Из Пепла.  
Геносемя изменяет неофитов, и некоторые переживают это изменение не так, как на то рассчитывали магосы. Юноши сходят с ума, становятся опасными для себя и окружающих. Флориан тяжёло переживает смерти мальчиков, но ему приходится смириться, ведь Империум построен на крови мучеников.  
Когда капитул начал расти за счёт юношей диких племён, появилась проблема с их экипировкой. Флориан Дескин решает разобраться с бедой при помощи тайных схронов Храмовой Горы. Возрождённые Из Пепла возвращаются на родину Бледных Крестоносцев и ищут на руинах крепости всё, что только может пригодится. Но не они одни приходят в Новый Салим. На планету высаживаются войска вольного торговца Хью Сола. Охотники за сокровищами сталкиваются, и Возрождённые Из Пепла проливают первую кровь. Их трофеем становится корабль космического пирата. Кроме того, с Храмовой Горы увозят принадлежности для ремонта силовых доспехов и таинственную книгу магистра Бледных Крестоносцев, Жака Молье, которая как-то связана с его предсмертным проклятьем.  
Через год Возрождённые Из Пепла участвуют в крупной войне. Ветераны сражений с космическими пиратами летят на планету Кимора-III. Орки напали на имперский мир и воинам-освободителям понадобилось подкрепление. Ангелы Смерти уничтожают космический скиталец чужаков и высаживаются на планету. Флориан Дескин вместе с командирами Астра Милитарум составляют план генерального сражения, но несмотря на усилия, орки побеждают. Магистр Возрождённых Из Пепла погибает в бою.  
Однако эти события оказались лишь видением Флориана Дескина. Он видел будущее и тут же решил исправить ошибки.  
Победа тяжело даётся имперским силам, но дело сделано. Можно отправляться на следующую войну. Ведь в мрачном будущем далёкого космоса не ничего кроме смерти и разрушений.  
После блистательной победы на Киморе-III Возрождённые Из Пепла участвуют в операции Бертрана Капэти. Инквизитор расследует сотрудничество властей планеты Цереб-IV c друкари. Агенты Бертрана проваливают задание. Правительство во главе с губернатором покидает Цереб на крейсере чужаков. Но пришельцам жизненно необходимо сеять ужас. Они уничтожают корабли, крепости и причалы на орбите планеты. Друкари не отступают даже при встрече с Ангелами Смерти.  
Абордаж и космический бой заканчиваются печально для Возрождённых и магистру не остаётся ничего другого, как обратиться к проклятой книге Жака Молье. Флориан попадает в рабство демона магического фолианта. Он путешествует сквозь время и пространство и, в конце концов, освобождается. Дескин возвращается туда, откуда начал и приносит победу капитулу.  
Чтобы восстановить силы Возрождённые Из Пепла направляются обратно на Ицамну. Там они видят, что неизвестная боевая баржа атакует флот капитула и крепость-монастырь. Бертран Капэти освобождает Флориана Дескина из заключения и велит разобраться с бедой.  
Возрождённые Из Пепла десантируются на поле боя и сходятся с смертельной битве с бандой еретиков "Бронзовые Хищники Кхорна".  
Берсерки превосходят верных Императору космических десантников числом и оснащением, но на помощь Возрождённым приходит сама планета. Ицамна присылает под стены Торна легион древовидных созданий. Общими усилиями предатели повержены, но победа окончательно истощает силы Возрождённых Из Пепла. Многие боевые братья и смертные слуги капитула мертвы, остальные искалечены. "Величие Терры" серьёзно повреждён, а команда вырезана. Гибели не избежали даже некоторые члены Караула Смерти.  
Помощь приходит, откуда её никто не ждал. Отколовшийся столетия назад Крестовый Поход Бледных Крестоносцев возвращается в Сегментум Обскурус, чтобы отыскать капитул-основатель.  
Расследование приводит Крестоносцев на Ицамну. Там, узнав правду, космические десантники капитула-побратима решают оказать помощь обескровленным Возрождённым.  
Когда-то давно жители планеты Ицамна повстречали Ангелов Смерти не как освободителей, а как страшное напоминание о безжалостной погибели, напавшей на предков. Их сыновья стали не героями, отправленными на святую войну, а кровавой данью жестоким Богам.  
Магистр Возрождённых Из Пепла не мог оставить подобный порядок как есть. Он отправляет в джунгли миссионеров, но даже помощь аборигенам не искореняет дикие предрассудки.  
Только посольству из выживших молодых воинов капитула удаётся убедить народ Ицамны в добрых намерениях Ангелов Смерти.  
В то же время одно небольшое племя не явилось на встречу с богами. Руководитель миссионеров, Сэмюэль Хоук, собирает поисковый отряд, чтобы узнать, почему так произошло. На месте оказывается, что избежавший смерти на борту "Величия Терры" берсерк, по прозвищу Чёрная Борода, последовательно уничтожил множество туземцев. После столкновения с космическим десантником выживает лишь бывший вольный торговец, а ныне простой охотник, Акмир Элниш.  
Позже, вместе с Сердцем Льва, он одерживает победу над еретиком.  
В награду за уничтожения опасного убийцы Сердце Льва получает топор Флориана Дескина, а Акмир Элниш – право стать флотским офицером Возрождённых Из Пепла.  
Спустя десятилетие Возрождённые летят на Багник-II, родину Флориана Дескина. Там Бертран Капэти преследует неистребимый культ Колокола, но вместо разветвлённой секты находит пробуждающегося Великого Нечистого. Демоны и ожившие мертвецы разоряют столицу планеты.  
Своевременное вмешательство космических десантников и сил Астра Милитарум мешает культу распространиться по всему имперскому миру. Однако для победы в битве магистру Возрождённых Их Пепла приходится прибегнуть к кровавому обряду.  
Флориан Дескин спасает от смерти дознавателя Морриган Д'Туиред, сдерживает чумную свору и ждёт подкреплений.

История капитула  
561.М36  
Начало пути  
Воины капитула [доступ к данным закрыт. Ордо Еретикус, Х7-976-827-110] высаживаются на планете Либер-I, субсектор Данте, сектор Цербер, Сегментум Обскурус. Космические десантники сражаются с нечестивыми порождениями Варпа и побеждают их.

562.М36  
Первые шаги  
Ангелы Смерти начинают набирать кандидатов на вступление в капитул из диких племён планеты Либер-I.

564.М36  
Смена имён  
Капитул [доступ к данным закрыт. Ордо Еретикус, Х7-976-827-110] перестаёт существовать. Планета Либер-I меняет имя и становится Ицамной. Её оберегают космические десантники капитула Возрождённых Из Пепла.

570.М36  
Разведка боем  
Столкновение Возрождённых Из Пепла с пиратами на планете Новый Салим, субсектор Ридфо, сектор Лузинья, Сегментум Обскурус. Космические десантники разоряют ещё несколько баз и ремонтных верфей корсаров по всему Сегментум Обскурус.

571.М36  
Безупречные действия  
Возрождённые Из Пепла отправляются на планету Кимора-III, субсектор Гугопейр, сектор Цербер, Сегментум Обскурус. Ангелы Смерти разрушают космический скиталец орков. Вместе с кадийскими, иридийскими частями Астра Милитарум и силами планетарной обороны Астартес прекращают нашествие орков на имперский мир.  
После победы на Киморе-III Возрождённые Из Пепла участвуют в операции инквизитора Ордо Еретикус Бертрана Капэти на планете Цереб-IV, субсектор Балдин, сектор Цербер, Сегментум Обскурус. Несмотря на значительные потери, космические десантники задерживают губернатора-предателя и побеждают кабал Сладкого Ножа.  
Возрождённые Из Пепла на борту линкора "Величие Терры" возвращаются на родину. Там они встречаются в смертельной схватке с бандой еретиков-предателей, известных под именем "Бронзовые Хищники Кхорна". Падшие Ангелы Смерти побеждены, но крепость-монастырь капитула разорена, а самих Возрождённых осталось не больше, чем было когда-то в момент основания.

572.М36  
Неожиданная помощь  
На Ицамну прибывает посольство верного Императору ордена Крестоносцев. Ими руководит капеллан-секутор Эллисон Грус.  
Космические десантники вели расследование, чтобы найти капитул-основатель [доступ к данным закрыт. Ордо Еретикус, Х7-976-827-110]. После того, как Крестоносцы получают ответы на вопросы, Эллисон Грус связывается со своим командованием. Магистр капитула, Маргат де Крак, повелевает оказать поддержку Возрождённым до тех пор, пока они не восстановят силы.

573.М36  
Новые крылья.  
Вольный торговец и пират Акмир Элниш становится капитаном корабля "Межзвёздный Скиталец". Крейсер класса "Амбиция", выкрашенный в серый и оранжевый цвета, пополняет поредевший флот Возрождённых Из Пепла.

582.М36  
Пир во время чумы.  
Возрождённые Из Пепла преследуют культ Колокола на планете Багник-II, субсектор Ридфо, сектор Лузинья, Сегментум Обскурус. Операция по зачистке перерастает во всеохватную войну.

Действующие лица  
Возрождённые Из Пепла  
Флориан Дескин - магистр, Войско Дня,  
Диего Руис - командир почётной стражи, Войско Дня,  
Сангвиний Брук - боевой брат почётной стражи, Войско Дня,  
Ян Макбрайд - адмирал, капитан эскадренного миноносца "Старый Сокол",  
Кевин Браун - кузнец, мастер,  
Дэй Ноф - провидец,  
Сердце Льва - сержант пятой роты, Войско Ночи,  
Птичьи Кости - сержант пятой роты, Войско Ночи,  
Болотная Жаба - знаменосец пятой роты, Войско Ночи,  
Ленивый Кот – госпитальер пятой роты, Войско Ночи,  
Даниэл Перес - маршал десятой роты, Войско Теней,  
Ричард Джордж Кеннеди - Прокажённый Король, почтенный дредноут,  
Акмир Элниш - охотник и миссионер,  
Лина Кансе - старший канонир "Старого Сокола".

Крестоносцы  
Маргат де Крак - второй магистр,  
Сиуф ди Раймонд - примас-капеллан,  
Эллисон Грус - капеллан-посланник, секутор,  
Тристан Мальдонадо - брат-сержант,  
Бальтазар Хаак - неофит.

Ангелы Смерти  
Стронций – боевой брат капитула "Медные Когти",  
Бруннульф – боевой брат капитула "Космические Волки".

Инквизиция  
Бертран Капэти - инквизитор, Ордо Еретикус,  
Морриган Д'Туиред - дознаватель Бертрана Капэти, Ордо Еретикус,  
Константинос Ципрас - гроссмейстер Серых Рыцарей, Ордо Маллеус.

Адептус Механикус  
Дамиана Рунг - генетор, мир-кузня Мойра,  
3Оман - магос-ремесленник, мир-кузня Гот.

Астра Милитарум  
Сергей Манитов - генерал десантно-штурмовой дивизии "Силенциарские Змеи",  
Елена Крюгер - комиссар-майор десантно-штурмовой дивизии "Силенциарские Змеи",  
Джордж Паттон - полковник 2-ой кадианской бронетанковой дивизии.

Свободный флот  
Жак Ламьер - губернатор планеты Багник-II.

Забытые и непознаваемые  
Ицамна - планета, приютившая Возрождённых Из Пепла.

Потерянные и проклятые  
Шакал - демонхост,  
Бафомет - высший демон,  
Тьма - демонетта, смотрительница исследовательского журнала Жака Молье.

Во имя прощения

1  
Десантная палуба "Чёрной Жемчужины" кишела людьми. Бойцы Силенциарских Змей, Инквизиции и сил планетарной обороны спускались с рамп челноков. Они прилетели, чтобы отдохнуть от безумия городских боёв, пополнить боезапас и восстановить повреждённое снаряжение.  
Никто из них не был ранен, ведь даже крошечная царапина или брешь в воздухонепроницаемой броне становились погибелью. Одного дуновения Варпа было достаточно, чтобы обратить верного Императору солдата в слугу Тёмных Богов.  
Сопротивляться заразе могли только Ангелы Смерти, поэтому и несли на могучих плечах основную тяжесть войны на Багнике. Десантники находились на передовой почти безвылазно, в то время как солдаты Астра Милитарум, Ордо Еретикус и ополчения время от времени менялись и отправлялись в столичный улей на срок не более недели.  
Уставшие солдаты покинули челноки, и сервиторы начали грузить внутрь ящики с патронами, снарядами и батареями. Прямого сообщения с другими ульями у столицы не было. Всё необходимое пересылалось с орбиты. Губернатор Жак Ламьер распорядился расширить область карантина, но приказ коснулся только его собственного крейсера. Жёсткие меры стали тяжелейшим испытанием для пилотов, диспетчеров и офицеров корабля губернатора. Капитаны судов, которые прибывали на Багник, становились свидетелями того, что на орбите одновременно перемещались тысячи мелких челноков, которые, то прилетали, то снова покидали "Чёрную Жемчужину". Несмотря на подобный хаос, Чуму удалось остановить, и она не распространилась по другим городам или планетам.  
Создатель сложной, но работающей системы, завершал в это время партию в регицид. Игроки расположились на пустых ящиках от сухих пайков и собрали пару десятков зрителей. Очевидцы захватывающего поединка застыли и безмолвно следили за каждым движением рук и полётом мысли, отраженным на лицах соперников. Противники уже заставили многоступенчатую игровую площадку. Они не пытались окончить сражение резных фигур побоищем, а поэтому не рубили даже самые аппетитные и не защищенные, с первого взгляда, боевые единицы. Нет, игроки не признавали бойню. Не потому, что считали такую стратегию не действенной, нет, и не из-за того, что были искушенными в военном ремесле. Соперники стремились обмануть друг друга самым изощрённым способом, и такая цель оттачивала режущие грани их и без того острых умов.  
Неподалёку от толпы приземлился "Громовой Ястреб" Крестоносцев.  
– Как?! – Диего Руис схватился за голову, глядя на верхнюю планку поля боя, где "король" космического десантника оказался под ударом находящегося в засаде "экклезиарха" с нижнего уровня доски. – Как я мог?!  
Жак Ламьер ехидно усмехнулся и опрокинул главную фигуру соперника. В толпе раздались одобрительные крики и свист ополченцев. Победа командира над Ангелом Смерти, вселяла в людей уверенность, и поднимала Жак Ламьера в их глазах до невиданных вершин.  
– Вы, Диего – хороший честный человек. Таких нужно остерегаться: даже не заметишь, как они сделают какую-нибудь глупость.  
Руис заскрипел зубами из-за насмешки.  
– Реванш, Ламьер!  
– Повелитель Ламьер! – поправил губернатор.  
– Даже не вздумайте погибать, повелитель Ламьер, – предупредил Диего. – От моего возмездия так просто не скрыться!  
– О, всегда пожалуйста, – Жак Ламьер поднялся и закрепил на лице бронированный щиток лыбающейся маски. – Но, в следующий раз, прошу, постарайтесь победить. Я ценю время, поэтому не сочту нужным продолжать после очередного вашего провала.  
Губернатор прицепил к маске респиратор и отправился к вновь прибывшему десантному транспорту, чтобы возглавить ополчение в улье.  
Командир почётной стражи впопыхах собрал настольную игру в коробку и поискал взглядом магистра. Флориан Дескин улыбался, глядя на Диего.  
– Прекрасная игра, брат. Только не обижайся, но от одного из лучших офицеров Возрождённых я ждал большего.  
Руис понимал укор магистра. Смуглые щёки потемнели. Он даже подумать не мог, что когда-нибудь проиграет смертному.  
– Я клянусь, что такого больше не повторится, – проговорил Диего. – Я не знаю, как так произошло. Наверное, сказывается отсутствие сна. Даже у Астартес есть пределы. – Руис всплеснул руками. – Но это всё мелочи, я просто недооценил Ламьера! Человек впечатляющего ума!  
– Сказать иначе о руководителе, который ещё ни разу не ошибся при управлении многомиллионной армией рабочих, бюрократов, солдат и офицеров, нельзя, – кивнул Дескин.  
– Кстати, о чём сообщил уважаемый магос?  
Магистр как раз вернулся с совещания с магосом Зоманом.  
– У нас беда со снаряжением, – ответил Флориан. – Закончились запасные части. Через неделю будем биться в дырявых доспехах.  
Диего повёл братьев внутрь готовящегося к взлёту челнока. Космические десантники стали последними пассажирами транспортного судна, битком набитого ополченцами, которые с раскрытыми ртами и круглыми глазами наблюдали за полубогами.  
– Скверно, – Диего покачал головой.  
– Не падай духом, брат, – глазные имплантаты магистра задорно заблестели. – Зоман – голова! Я, конечно, посмеялся над опытным образцом, который он мне показал, но, как всегда, у нашего техножреца содержание важнее формы. Когда Сангвиний примерил обновку, мне уже не до смеха было. Брук, как оценишь "Ицамну"?  
– Э-э-э, – новичок всё ещё не привык к тому, что теперь может на равных общаться с боевыми братьями, которых только пару месяцев назад звал господами, поэтому ответил не сразу. – Блестящий способ справиться с бедой, господин… магистр! – после неловкого перерыва юноша затараторил так, как будто стрелял из болтера: быстро и громко. – "Ицамна" – хрупкая, недоработанная и опасная для ношения защита, но вместе с тем, лёгкая, удобная, стремительная! К тому же системное обеспечение доспехов потрясает воображение! Когда магос Зоман завершит труд, то я почту за честь проверить её в бою!  
После того, как Сангвиний Брук сжёг целые сонмы демонов в темнейшем подземелье метро Улья-Один, Флориан Дескин никуда не отпускал его в одиночку, и Диего отлично понимал почему.  
Бледные Крестоносцы обучали своих провидцев десятилетиями. Юноши, одарённые проклятьем и благословением Варпа, не могли просто взять и участвовать в сражениях вместе с остальными Астартес, ведь Варп не терпит ошибок и быстро пожирает души слабых, населяя их бренные тела опасными сущностями.  
– Что ж, – сказал Руис, – лучше носить доспехи из бумаги, чем выходить на бой голым.  
– Что – правда, то – правда, – усмехнулся магистр. – Кстати, мы не договорили о моём замечании насчёт игры.  
– Соль на рану, брат, – Диего скорчил кислую гримасу.  
– Нет, мне кажется, ты не понял, – Руис попытался возразить, но Дескин поднял руку вверх, призывая к молчанию. – Я недоволен не рассудком, а твоим вниманием. Ламьер передвинул "цитадель" и открыл "экклезиарха", пока ты на мгновение отвлёкся на картину садившегося "Громового Ястреба".  
– Мошенник! – взвыл командир почётной стражи.  
Флориан Дескин рассмеялся:  
– Учись у Жака, Диего. Побеждай любыми доступными средствами!

2  
За месяц сражений фронт постоянно сдвигался. Культ Колокола растерял всех смертных слуг и орды оживших мертвецов, поэтому не мог повторить кошмарное цунами первого дня наступления. Однако демоны становились все страшнее и могучее.  
К счастью, главная беда, о которой переживал магистр Возрождённых Из Пепла, разрешилась сама собой. Бертран Капэти после первых столкновений, в которых участвовал лично, перестал сиюминутно требовать контрнаступления и доверился решениям опытных военачальников. Через две недели боёв инквизитор даже послал запрос командованию сектора о помощи.  
Имперцы день ото дня отступали и наступали вновь, но спустя месяц стало ясно, что восьмой уровень улья не удержать. Предстояло провести эвакуацию. Пока арбитры и ополчение сопровождали население наверх, фронт растягивался и становился всё тоньше. Нагрузка на Астартес постоянно возрастала.  
Сердце Льва перемещался прыжками от одного здания к другому. Рывок, гром ракетных дюз прыжкового ранца, удар о стену ближайшей высотки, молниеносное движение крюком, чтобы зацепиться – Возрождённые Из Пепла стали стаей орлов, высматривающих добычу сквозь задымлённый воздух города. Демоны чаще всего не ждали атак с воздуха. К тому же прыжковые ранцы позволяли быстро перемещаться по столице и молниеносно пресекать прорывы.  
Воин в звериной маске осмотрел город свысока. Многие дома уже развалились и перекрыли останками узкие улицы и широкие проспекты. Какие-то здания почернели, но всё также упорно переживали тяготы военного времени. Тёмные колонны строений напоминали собой стойких солдат Империума, которые, несмотря на неистовство битв, несли свой крест без всяких сожалений. Некоторые дома пылали, как приговоренные к аутодафе, и выпускали в воздух чернейшие клубы дыма, которые окутывали город зловещим туманом. Тела демонов быстро разлагались и оставляли после себя отвратительный мох, который разрастался и охватывал грязно-зелёным ковром камнебетон. Море ржавчины завершало картину увядания улья. Даже редкие не отмеченные сражениями автомобили и иной городской транспорт быстро разваливались. То тут, то там улочки усеивали обожжённые трупы солдат, чьи тела стали коконом для богохульной жизни.  
Генерал Силенциарских Змей даже выделил целую роту бойцов для уничтожения заразы. Вспышки и жар огнемётов ещё долго озаряли мрак улья после боёв, и время от времени, перетекали в новые столкновения с армией Чумного Бога.  
Сержант Войска Ночи приземлился вместе со своим отделением посреди группы зверей Нургла. Уродливые твари казались одновременно отвратительными и неуклюжими, но на самом деле двигались стремительней многих хищников Ицамны. Однако спустя тысячи похожих схваток космические десантники свыклись с нечеловеческой скоростью боя. Удары лап, усеянных вечно раскрытыми глазами, встречали на пути только воздух, хлёсткие взмахи, покрытых шипами щупалец, попадали на зубцы цепного оружия или на раскалённые поверхности силовых клинков, а пасти, полные кривых клыков, поглощали лишь гранаты. Через несколько минут отделение Возрождённых остановило демонический прорыв. Ещё пара бойцов отправилась к Императору, но Сердце не переживал о погибших.  
"Выживают сильнейшие", – считал сержант, осматривая тела мертвецов.  
С начала операции на Багнике капитул потерял почти сотню бойцов. Потери росли с каждым днём, но выжившие озлоблялись и становились решительней. Сердце Льва рассуждал, что иным способом героев не сотворить. Нужны постоянные испытания и бесконечные волны огня, воды, грязи и крови, чтобы выковать лучших из лучших. Сержант мог назвать себя, Птичьи Кости, Болотную Жабу и Ленивого Кота лучшими воителями сектора и надеялся, что к концу кампании к списку добавится ещё десяток имён. Так, шаг за шагом, в пламени битвы и на наковальне войны закалятся настоящие Ангелы Смерти, которые непобедимой волной снесут любого врага.  
Сердце Льва разжился патронами и недостающим снаряжением у покойников. После он передал команду по вокс-связи, сверившись с картой:  
– Пересечение Проспекта Победы и улицы Гвардейской. Двое погибших.  
Разведывательные команды и патрули не могли замедлять ход. Погибшими занимались группы сервиторов и госпитальеров, которые и возвращали силовые доспехи, оружие и незапятнанные порчей органы на челноки для пересылки на "Чёрную Жемчужину".  
Сердце Льва перезарядил любимый болтер со штыком, высеченным из бедренной кости предателя-Астартес, и уже собирался продолжить охоту, как на связь вышел магистр капитула:  
– Сердце, я только что получил сообщение о погибших. Смени тактику. За неделю уже десять смертей в твоём отделении. Это не шутки. Война только началась и неизвестно сколько продолжится. Такие потери недопустимы!  
– Приказ ясен! – прорычал Сердце.  
– Пока лишь предупреждение, брат. Я верю, что ты сможешь работать точнее и осторожнее.  
Флориан Дескин отключился и оставил сержанта наедине со своими мыслями.  
"Неужели он не понимает? Нельзя превратить щенка в волка трусливыми нападками! Только на расстоянии двух ярдов до смерти можно узнать, чего ты стоишь!" – раздумывал Сердце Льва и смотрел на мир через багровую пелену перед глазами.  
Порой десантник чувствовал, что некоторые мысли приходят в голову не из-за размышлений, а откуда-то изнутри, будто некий дух делит вместе с ним тело. Сердце встряхнулся, и животная ярость покинула рассудок. Кровавые тучи уступили место чистому серо-стальному небу.  
– Говорит сержант Мальдонадо, орден Крестоносцев. Орда демонов движется по Площади Революции. Требуется поддержка, – прозвучал вокс-приёмник.  
Сердце Льва незамедлительно вышел на связь:  
– Веду отделение к вам. Расчётное время - пятнадцать минут.  
Стая орлов Войска Ночи поднялась в затянутый дымом пожаров воздух.

3  
Грегори Мазма отодвинул в сторону алые бархатные портьеры и посмотрел в окно. На улице стояло привычное для Багника облако смога, но сквозь серую пелену проглядывали очертания, ненавистные представителю одной из самых влиятельных семей мира-улья.  
Грегори руководил крупнейшей сетью по производству продуктов питания. Мясные полуфабрикаты марки "Дары Императора" были частыми гостями на столах бесчисленного множества бедняков по всему сектору Лузинья. Однако именно простые люди, основные потребители товаров семейного предприятия Мазмы, вызывали у него наибольшее отвращение.  
"Боже-Император, мне приходится терпеть этот безмозглый скот... этих ничтожных насекомых на фабрике. Они обнаглели настолько, что живут у меня под носом! Жак Ламьер поплатится за такое оскорбление!" – Грегори источал яд.  
Любой, даже начинающий псайкер ощутил бы, что обстановка в кабинете промышленника накалилась. Невидимая кислотная туча, слепящая отвратительным зелёным светом, исторгла потоки желчи. Мазма неосознанно сжимал в руке изящную ручку, которая обычно покоилась в золотом футляре на столе.  
"При правлении губернатора Люция Адеваре было тяжело, но сейчас – просто невыносимо!"  
В целом, конечно, еретик уничтожил рабочие объединения и позволил Грегори ввести воистину грабительские условия соглашений с работниками, но Адеваре, ко всему прочему, ещё желал отделиться от Империума, а это здорово бы ударило по выручке Мазмы. Однако Люций так и не успел воплотить задуманное. Бандиты улья ворвались во дворец и избавили Грегори от необходимости нанимать убийц.  
Удача улыбнулась промышленнику. Он получил должность временно исполняющего обязанности губернатора планеты. После Грегори развернулся на всю катушку. Он превратил рабочих в бесправных заключённых. Через пару лет ему пришла в голову блестящая мысль: ввести трудовые нормы на предприятия. Нуждающиеся люди из-за повальной безработицы подписывали все необходимые документы и, набрав необходимое количество "рабов", Мазма начал медленно повышать выработку. Те, кто не справлялся с бесчеловечными нормами, отправлялись на насильственную сервиторизацию. Сначала единицы, потом десятки, а спустя годы уже сотни тружеников превращались в аугментированных рабов.  
Потом все изменилось. Звезда Грегори ушла за горизонт. Руководство планетой принял отъявленный головорез. Настал черёд бесконечных реформ, которые вновь наполнили фабрики и заводы сбродом ульев. В конце концов, Жак Ламьер распорядился разместить беженцев в бескрайних поместьях знати.  
Раздался размеренный и громкий стук в дверь.  
– Войдите, – прошипел хозяин.  
Грегори Мазма окружил себя киборгами. В громадном доме сервиторы убирались, занимались ремонтом и готовили пищу, но вот особые задания до сих пор приходилось поручать людям с соответствующими способностями и умом. Промышленник вкладывал огромные средства на развитие кибер-технологий, но прогресс фанатиков Адептус Механикус озлоблял ничтожной скоростью.  
– Здравствуйте, господин Мазма, – поздоровался гость.  
Грегори не считал нужным приветствовать человека, чьё лицо он никогда не видел, поэтому махнул рукой, чтобы тот подошёл ближе.  
– Смотри, – промышленник показал на палатки беженцев, которые, будто нарочно, развернули лагерь прямо под окнами Мазмы, хотя владения Грегори раскинулись на многие километры вокруг. – Спят, плодятся, жрут и гадят.  
– Господин Мазма, – прозвучал искусственный звук голосового модуля.  
Наёмник скрывал тело мешковатой одеждой, а лицо балаклавой и очками сварщика. Мазма даже не знал, какого пола и расы существо рядом с ним. Оно продолжило:  
– Так происходит везде. Людей охраняют ополченцы, и их гибель тут же дойдёт до ушей Ламьера, а пират довольно быстро расправляется с врагами. Особенно сейчас, в военное время. Ради подобного преступления даже суд не станут проводить.  
– Нет, Тень, я не собираюсь травить тараканов. Я хочу оставить осквернённый дворец. Ты сможешь мне в этом помочь? Хочу покинуть дом, планету, улететь куда-нибудь далеко-далеко. Даже цену можешь не называть, я выложу любые деньги.  
Незнакомец долго молчал, обдумывая предложение, так долго, что Грегори, наконец, сломал драгоценную письменную принадлежность и в ярости отбросил обломки в портрет отца, который обрёк его на жизнь в отвратительном грязном мире. На ладони остались неглубокие царапины, но кровь все равно испачкала накрахмаленные манжеты белоснежной рубашки. Мазма скривился ещё сильнее. Он не мог терпеть отсутствие порядка и чистоты.  
– Ну! Что вы решили, Тень?!  
– Всё возможно, господин.  
– Гора с плеч. Я не обижу наградой, – Грегори указал на дверь, – а теперь, прошу.  
Незнакомец покинул кабинет промышленника, а тот хлопнул в ладоши, судорожно снял рубашку и передал её мгновенно явившемуся аугментированному слуге. Грегори переоделся и сел за стол. Он стал мечтать о том, как отправится в длительный отпуск, чтобы восстановить здоровье и отдохнуть от общества жалких людишек. 

4  
Космические десантники перегруппировывались после крупного наступления демонов. Отделение сержанта Крестоносцев, Тристана Мальдонадо, приняло на себя основной удар и держалось под натиском превосходящего противника, пока не появилось подкрепление. Возрождённые Из Пепла как ураган налетели на гниющие ряды нечистых, изорвали и испепелили чудовищ.  
Теперь Ангелы Смерти ожидали конвой с припасами в здании огромного торгового центра, чьи площади имперская армия использовала как склад. Колонна бронетехники остановилась возле здания, которое, благодаря наследию имперской архитектуры, напоминало больше крепость, нежели магазин.  
Уставшие солдаты сил планетарной обороны начали разгружать ящики с боеприпасами и сухими пайками. Впрочем, снаряжение для Ангелов Смерти они даже до врат не успели донести. Сундуки тут же пустели, и боевые группы Астартес отправлялись чистить улицы восьмого уровня от переносчиков Чумы.  
Несмотря на ежедневные маленькие победы, укреплявшие боевой дух верных Императору воинов, Флориан Дескин ощущал тревогу. Дар предвидения постоянно напоминал о себе во время кратких приступов беспамятства, заменявших магистру сон. Флориан смотрел на бесконечный поток мертвецов, который покидает транспортные корабли Багника и устремляется по десяткам миров сектора. Ещё Дескин видел Врага. Магистр поражался размерами великого демона, который вырос настолько, что крушил улей собственными руками. Нечисть рвало демоническими мухами. Багник испражнялся чудовищными червями. Избранные Нургла спускались по распутанным кишкам твари из рассечённого ржавым клинком брюха, а необъятный колокол гремел на всю галактику.  
Только разговоры с капелланом-секутором помогали отвлечься от апокалиптических картин мрачного будущего.  
– Расскажи подробнее о Прощении, – Дескин никогда не увлекался Имперским Кредо, и некоторые догматы казались ему немыслимыми.  
– И когда стоите на молитве, прощайте, если что имеете на кого, дабы и Отец ваш Небесный простил вам согрешения ваши, – после некоторого перерыва проговорил Эллисон.  
Грус всегда тщательно продумывал речь, поэтому спорить с капелланом было тяжело. Опытного трибуна не переубедить.  
– Злодеяния еретиков в любом случае превысят любые грехи, которые я когда-нибудь смогу совершить, – покачал головой Флориан.  
– Да, предательство – страшнейшее преступление…  
Посмертная маска Анатолийского Странника раскололась и одна линза визора потухла, но вторая сверкала всё также уверенно и воодушевляющее.  
– ...и все еретики приговорены к смерти. Ты должен их убивать, но не ненавидеть. Они – глупцы, их жизнь и действия печалят верующего человека. Сожаление должно сменить кровожадные желания, если ты хочешь служить Ему. Оставь низкие чувства предателям.  
– А как же праведная ярость Чёрных Храмовников?  
– Их подвиги велики, а сила неизмерима, но они не помнят истории, – Эллисон как будто бы ждал такой ловушки и ответил сразу же. – Именно ярость от бессилия затуманила разум пресвятого Рогала Дорна. Когда он обнаружил тело брата и умирающего отца, примарх ослеп. Позже ненависть едва не погубила его и остальных наших предков.  
– Что ж, спасибо за пищу для размышлений, брат, – Флориан склонил голову перед капелланом. – После того, как я увидел, на что способна вера, я не собираюсь её недооценивать.  
– Император причиняет раны и Сам обвязывает их. Он поражает, и Его же руки врачуют. В шести бедах спасёт тебя, и в седьмой не коснется тебя зло. Во время голода избавит тебя от смерти, и на войне – от руки меча. От бича языка укроешь себя и не убоишься опустошения, когда оно придёт.  
– После таких вдохновляющих цитат, мне кажется, что я скорее освою церковный речитатив, нежели пойму суть веры, – усмехнулся Дескин.  
Эллисон Грус поддержал смех.  
– Ни речь, ни вид, ни внушения не убеждают. Это всё даже скорее отвлекает. Найти Бога просто. Следи за моими действиями, брат, и, со временем, ты обязательно раскроешь тайну.  
– Да будет так.

5  
Грегори Мазма зажимал нос с первого мгновения, как вступил на обожжённые войной улицы восьмого уровня столицы. Метро перекрыли многочисленные отряды ополчения, а у грузовых лифтов постоянно находились целые армии, но господин Тень нашёл возможность проникнуть в закрытую область города. Из-за войны не только рушились здания. В внешней стене, защищающей улей от внешнего мира, появились трещины. Через самую большую дыру отряд наёмников Тени и провёл богатого заказчика. Работа оказалась непростой. Наёмники спустились с катера контрабандистов и использовали альпинистское снаряжение.  
"Не стоило обращаться к Тени! Нужно было перетерпеть!" – Мазма с омерзением наступал на зеленоватый мох, который густо устилал камнебетон. – "Хорошо хоть догадался надеть высокие сапоги!"  
– Патруль! – раздалась команда наёмника, который шёл впереди.  
Люди Тени укрылись на руинах рухнувшей высотки. Грегори стошнило. Он впервые увидел мёртвого человека. Нижнюю половину тела покойника завалил битый кирпич, верхняя распухла и пульсировала. Наёмники слились с уцелевшими редкими стенами, а господин Тень прижал дрожавшего промышленника к полу. "Химеры" ополченцев оглушительно грохотали, поэтому никто из "Силенциарских Змей", оседлавших старые боевые машины, не услышал, как самый богатый человек планеты выгнулся в приступе рвоты среди грязи развалин. Вскоре колонна скрылась из виду, и отряд продолжил шествие.  
– Там, – указал рукой Тень, но Мазма не обратил внимания.  
Он слишком ослаб от невероятно тяжёлого приключения.  
Таинственный человек в балаклаве и сварочных очках привёл отряд наёмников в небольшую забегаловку под названием "Закуски Джо".  
Дородный, кровь с молоком, мужчина в колпаке повара, изображённый на рекламном щите, удерживал в руке большой бутерброд, облитый разноцветными соусами. Когда-то персонаж улыбался, но теперь казалось, что картина как будто бы поняла весь ужас, который мелькал перед её глазами. Уголки рта с каждым днём ползли вниз, а кожа теряла румяный блеск.  
Внутрь помещения сначала зашёл господин Тень, и уже через несколько мгновений позвал всех остальных. Грегори закрыл за собой дверь и уловил в воздухе тошнотворный и сладкий аромат. Желудок снова дал о себе знать. Тень подозвал заказчика, и они прошли на кухню.  
У одной из электрических плит стоял настоящий великан, сразу же поразивший Грегори размерами.  
"Ангел Смерти?!" – обомлел Мазма.  
Устрашающая громада, замотанная в грязные тряпки, помешивала большой ложкой варево в котле.  
– Тень рассказал мне, что вы хотите покоя в ином, отличном от Багника мире? – прозвучал сиплый, едва разборчивый голос.  
– Д-да, – дрожь сотрясала Грегори.  
– Я не попрошу у вас за труды ни одной кроны Багника или иной валюты Империума, – последнее слово великан выплюнул как ругательство. – Я предпочитаю услугу за услугу.  
– И что же вы хотите? – почти по слогам проговорил Мазма.  
– Я знаю, вы не любите бывать на фабрике, но после встречи, Грегори, вы должны отправиться туда незамедлительно, – мрачный исполин не повернулся и продолжал помешивать похлёбку. – Сделайте одолжение, и желание покинуть планету исполнится. Мой хозяин щедр на дары. Вас устраивают условия сделки?  
Мазма к тому времени уже совсем окоченел от страха. Мысли метались внутри черепной коробки, и ни одна из них не останавливалась настолько, чтобы сложить хоть какое-нибудь мало-мальски понятное сочетание слов.  
– Да.  
Великан вдруг забулькал. Только спустя мгновение промышленник понял, что тёмная гора смеётся.  
– Замечательно, – громада потянулась в сторону – мелькнула сталь латной перчатки – и достала с полки чистый бокал. Великан наполнил посуду розоватым варевом. – Прошу пригубить коктейль, чтобы закрепить договор.  
Господин Тень взял в руки бокал и передал Грегори. Жидкость внутри сладко пахла, а на вид напоминала ягодный кисель.  
– Один глоток, Грегори, – хриплый голос действовал как заклинание и Мазма тут же отпил из бокала.  
Стены закружились, мир ушёл из-под ног, брызнуло стекло. Ещё Мазма услышал булькающий смех, а потом сознание окончательно покинуло промышленника.

6  
– С первого взгляда вроде бы всё на месте, – сказал Сердце Льва, оглядывая Сангвиния Брука, – но я слышал, что Зоман собирался облегчить броню, поэтому мне страшно обходить тебя сзади.  
Отделение Сердца в очередной раз пополняло боезапас, когда вместе с патронами и взрывчаткой пришёл первый образец новых силовых доспехов, наречённых в честь родного мира Возрождённых. Сангвиний уже примерял "Ицамну", поэтому ему и выпало право оценить новую разработку в бою.  
Спереди Сердце Льва не нашёл значительных отличий от распространённых среди Возрождённых "Доспехов Корвуса". Разве что наплечники техножрец использовал от панцирной брони дозорных.  
– Всё именно так, сержант. В "Ицамне" не стоит поворачиваться к врагу спиной.  
Воин в звериной маске и цепным топором на поясе обошёл Сангвиния.  
– Защити меня Император!  
От сплошных латных доспехов осталось воспоминание. После работы магоса не пострадала только кираса. Остальные части оказались оголены сзади. Вместо керамитовых пластин защиты Зоман снова использовал снаряжение дозорных, на этот раз – карбоно-титановую ткань. Материал выдерживал даже попадание пули стаббера, но никак не мог противостоять болт-снаряду или безжалостному замаху цепным оружием.  
– Сервоприводы хоть сохранились?  
– Обижаешь мастера-ремесленника, Сердце, – ответил Флориан.  
– Вся электроника и силовые узлы сосредоточены во фронтальной броне, – ответил Сангвиний.  
– Уф... гора с плеч! Я, конечно, недолго пробыл дозорным, но возвращаться нет никакого желания!  
– На всё Воля… Бога-Императора. Возможно, под конец кампании и старые панцири пригодятся.  
– И когда произойдёт всеобщее перевооружение? – спросил Сердце Льва.  
– Теперь каждый комплект силовой брони, отправленный на "Чёрную Жемчужину" для ремонта, вернётся в изменённом виде, – магистр обвёл взглядом собравшихся десантников. – Так что предлагаю всем тем, кто не желает расстаться с полюбившейся "шестёркой", впредь быть десятикратно внимательней на поле боя.

7  
"Ну и приснится же!" – подумал Грегори Мазма, но потом внезапно осмотрелся и понял, что находится на проходной одной из своих пищевых фабрик.  
Промышленник встряхнулся и ощутил, как по спине пробежали мурашки, а волосы встали дыбом. Он припомнил отвратительный приторный вкус угощения таинственного незнакомца, угасающую, будто свет маяка в тумане, боль падения, а потом… ничего.  
"Наверняка именно Тень привёз меня сюда", – Грегори полез в карман походной куртки за документами – чтобы пересечь врата в цеха, нужна была карта–ключ. Камеры наблюдения уже опознали главу корпорации "Дары Императора", потому боевые сервиторы всё ещё находились на постах.  
"Что ж, пора выполнить уговор", – Мазма нащупал необходимый кусочек пластика и приложил к электронному замку.  
Врата открылись. Внутри оказался длинный коридор, освещённый ярким белым светом. Многочисленные датчики и сканеры проводили осмотр вновь прибывающих рабочих, руководителей и гостей завода на предмет незаконных вещей, болезни служащего или наличия опасных вирусов. Грегори не успел сделать и шага, как ослепляющий чистотой лучи сменились золотым отблеском. Сработала предупредительная сигнализация.  
– Господин Мазма, вам лучше покинуть территорию объекта. Определена высокая температура, – прозвучал вежливый женский голос духа машины завода.  
– Глупая железка! – промышленник на самом деле ощущал некоторый озноб, но не собирался бросать дело на полпути. – Я на осмотр пришёл, вошёл и вышел!  
Дух молчал. Двери так и остались закрыты. Впрочем, на иное Грегори и не рассчитывал. Машина покорно выполняла предписанные действия.  
– Код доступа: "Грегори Мазма пятьсот сорок два", – камеры у потолка вновь стали рассеянно поворачиваться вокруг оси, тревожный свет погас, а створки врат беззвучно спрятались в стенах.  
Промышленник вытер шелковым платком холодный пот с лица и прошёл, наконец, на фабрику. Запахи, которые царили повсюду на заводе, заставляли работников носить противогазы. Сказывалась химическая обработка готовых полуфабрикатов. Однако Грегори дышал полной грудью и восторгался подобными ароматами. Что-то неумолимо тянуло промышленника вперёд, в хитросплетение цехов и участков фабрики, хотя раньше подобные посещения происходили крайне редко. Даже когда на предприятии не осталось людей, Мазма не любил наследство, которое досталось ему от родителей.  
"Неужели сменился технологический процесс? Или появился новый рецепт?!" – удивился Грегори и перешёл с решительного шага на неистовый бег.  
Проснулся голод, которого Мазма никогда не знал. Ноющее чувство выворачивало промышленника наизнанку. Он и помыслить раньше и не мог, что когда-нибудь захочет отведать какой-либо продукт из предложений корпорации "Дары Императора".  
"Проклятье! Похоже, я сам оказался под теми же чарами, которые заставляют скот покупать мои продукты!" – рассмеялся Грегори.  
Промышленник ворвался в цех, где на автоматических линиях сервиторы упаковывали пищевые брикеты в коробки со знаками компании. Прошедшие насильственную метаморфозу киборги не обратили внимания на безумца, который рвал картонные упаковки и десятками поглощал котлеты, съедобные только в разогретом виде.  
Жизнь для сервиторов никогда не менялась. Война или мир, бедствие или процветание, один киборг всё также продолжал складывать, другой клеил, а третий ставил печать.  
Грегори никогда не был так счастлив. Он набил брюхо и едва переставлял ноги. Теперь Мазма даже не вспоминал об ознобе или слабости. Сила переполняла его. Разве что после употребления сухих брикетов проснулась жажда. Промышленник не успел подумать о каком-нибудь освежающем напитке, как в голове родилась потрясающая по своей немыслимости задумка. Недалеко от конвейера находились чаны, в которых варились соусы и, Грегори, смеясь, решил напиться прямо оттуда.  
– Гражданин, прошу незамедлительно покинуть цех! – раздался позади грозный голос.  
Мазма повернулся и увидел человека в противогазе.  
"Скорее всего, мастер, который получил отчёт о потерях. Плевать! Тут всё до последнего винтика – моё. Каждая коробка с котлетами, каждый пакет соуса, каждый человечишка!"  
Мужчина, который по голосу показался промышленнику смелым и решительным, вдруг упал на задницу и заскулил, отчего Мазма вновь зашёлся хохотом.  
– Ещё раз, ещё, прошу! – смеялся Грегори.  
Мастер пятился назад, едва двигая ногами. Потом он перевернулся и, что есть дури побежал прочь. Промышленник не стал его догонять. Он устремился утолить жажду, вверх по винтовой лестнице. Мазма даже высунул язык в предвкушении чудесной трапезы. Грегори добрался до обзорной площадки и посмотрел вниз на кипящую бурую массу.  
"Снять ли мне одежду или прыгать так?"  
Жажда сделала выбор за человека. Он закричал от радости и бросился вниз. Туда, где лопались пузыри воздуха, а жар обжигал. Промышленник пил и находил соус восхитительным, несмотря на тысячи добавок, которые вызывали смертельные болезни пищеварительных органов. Грегори не остановился, пока не вылакал всё до последней капли, и только тогда лениво перевалился через край ёмкости и упал на камнебетон пола.  
Его уже искали. Несколько охранников с пистолетами и пара десятков боевых сервиторов. Они попытались помешать Мазме продолжить пир и поплатились за это.  
"Боже, и за что я только им плачу?!" – вопрошал Грегори, обгладывая кости. – "Рыхлое мясо и мягкие мышцы. От кого они собирались охранять хозяйство?"  
Позже промышленник понял, что хочет перепробовать всё, что производит фабрика и всех, кто на ней находился. Голод и жажда уже не терзали Грегори, поэтому он, как заправский гурман, перекатывал пищу и напитки на языке, а потом сплёвывал обратно. Когда завод исчерпал все возможные предложения для искушённого чревоугодника, Грегори решил отдохнуть.  
К тому времени Мазма окончательно утратил человеческий вид. Теперь промышленник стал мерзкой многоногой улиткой с покрытым шипами панцирем. Его пасть нависала над целой батареей подбородков, глаза вывалились и венчали стебли сосудов, которые вертелись во все стороны. Куда бы ни ползло уродливое создание, оно повсюду оставляло отвратительную слизь, от которой металл ржавел, а краска трескалась. Впрочем, сам Грегори ничего такого не замечал. Он радовался жизни как никогда. Всё стало простым. Нужно было только выполнять команды голоса в голове. Незнакомец в лохмотьях обещал отправить Мазму в лучший мир. Оставалось лишь дождаться Властелина.  
Несмотря на вторжение демона, фабрика продолжала работать. Промышленник не зря вкладывал невероятные деньги в полную автоматизацию производств. Механические части сервиторов отваливались, а мясо гнило, но аугментированные рабы до последнего продолжали нелёгкий труд.  
Первые жертвы новой болезни появились уже вечером, после ужина. Люди валились с ног и бились в судорогах. Всепоглощающий страх смерти окутывал их, и в конце граждане улья слышали:  
"Во славу Багника!"

8  
Флориан почувствовал изменение. Он переглянулся с Сангвинием и Диего Руисом. Боевые братья кивнули в ответ. Втроём они пересекли Море Душ и появились на первом уровне улья. Шёл проливной кислотный дождь, который тут же смывал краску с силовых доспехов Ангелов Смерти. Космические десантники покинули Варп прямо перед губернаторским дворцом. Это здание за тысячелетнюю историю не раз подвергалось нападению коварной стихии и стойко переносило удары струй смертельно опасной для человека жидкости. Отключение пустотных щитов происходило редко, но всё же случалось.  
Однако не дождь привлёк внимание магистра Возрождённых Из Пепла. Дескин схватился за голову и смотрел, как ожившие мертвецы пожирают останки дворцовой стражи.  
"Как! Как эта зараза могла просочиться?!"  
Кожа сползала с покойников, обнажалась зеленоватая плоть и серые кости, но трупы продолжали рвать мясо жертв.  
Мертвецы быстро уловили запах гостей. Словно в нерешительности они судорожно поднимались на ноги и смотрели на Астартес.  
Флориан не дожидался действий покойников. Дескин рвал их молниями, срывавшимися из руки и наконечника копья, Руис рубил топором, а Сангвиний испепелял врагов дотла. Брук орудовал посохом Дэя Нофа и от золотого кулака, венчающего психосиловое оружие, во все стороны расходились волны огня. Юноша ещё не до конца осознавал пределы возможностей, но он прислушивался к советам старших и старался не оплошать. Облако испарения накрыло Ангела Смерти, как источник тёплых подземных вод высоко в горах. Сангвиний полыхал синим пламенем, но не чувствовал боли от ожогов.  
От толпы оживших мертвецов не осталось даже праха. Однако на смену богомерзкой некромантии пришло землетрясение. Что-то огромное поднималось из глубин города. Настолько большое, что губернаторский дворец обвалился, а космические десантники едва устояли на ногах.  
– Говорит Флориан Дескин, – воскликнул магистр в бусинку вокс-передатчика. – Я обращаюсь ко всем верным Императору вооружённым силам. Враг захватил улей. Если вы можете покинуть столицу с прибывающими транспортными кораблями, воспользуйтесь случаем. Второго не будет. Остальным солдатам я желаю удачи. Занимайте оборону и помните: Император с вами!  
Флориан уже хотел отключить передатчик, но понял, что забыл сказать самое важное. Сангвиний понял всё без слов и резко вскинул боевой посох к грязным тучам столичного улья. Командир почётной стражи присоединился к салюту и воздел сияющий топор навстречу струям дождя.  
– Возрождённые Из Пепла! Вперёд! На смерть!

9  
Когда-то давно Жак Ламьер наслаждался разбойничьими налётами. Особенно ему нравился миг, когда сопротивление перемалывалось в жерновах озверевшей пиратской братии, и города переходили во власть грабителей. Славное время залихватских кутежей с драками, выпивкой и женщинами. Старому пирату захотелось вспомнить о былых деньках напоследок. Да, Жак Ламьер смирился с тем, что не переживёт эту поганую битву. Он просто-напросто устал. Столетие просто так не сбросить с усталых плеч, несмотря ни на какие чудеса науки и техники.  
"Вот Капэти смог, но, сдаётся мне, что не обошлось без чертовщины".  
Губернатор приказал ополченцам отступать, а сам остался прикрывать отход. Сабля поднималась и опускалась, а выстрелы из обреза отравляли воздух чёрным дымом. Жак Ламьер успокоился и выполнял действия, как отлаженный механизм. Перед смертью он желал одного и стремился к цели, несмотря на набеги бешеных мертвецов.  
Жак пробивался на другую сторону улицы, где заприметил бар с замечательным названием "Пляска Смерти" с изображенными на вывеске танцующими скелетами. Пират решил напиться рома перед тем, как отправиться на строгий суд к Императору. Губернатор толкался и резал. В конце концов, он добрался до дверей бара и отработанным пинком выбил замок. Ламьер ворвался внутрь, стремительно развернулся и остановил самых нетерпеливых чудовищ взмахами "Проклятой Монетой". Когда напор ослаб, Жак захлопнул створки и вставил саблю между рукояток, чтобы хоть как-то помешать мертвецам. Не успокоившиеся после смерти жители столицы стучали в заколоченные окна и будто тараном пытались снести двери. Ламьер вздохнул с облегчением. Он получил минуту передышки, чтобы встретиться со смертью на своих условиях. Губернатор направился за барную стойку к батарее разноцветных бутылок и пивных кранов. Здание содрогнулось. Ламьер припал к стене и устоял, чего нельзя было сказать о множестве разбитой посуды.  
""Красное на Чёрном" Портиспания, "In vino veritas" Бретанцина–III, "Фурниссёр де Аллонвильд" Брюмер, всё замечательно. Но где мой ром?!" – Жак не нашёл среди уцелевших бутылок исполнения желания и тогда поискал среди осколков. Он схватился за сердце, когда разглядел этикетку любимого "Флибустьера Моргана". Пират захотел волком взвыть.  
Замечательный план рушился по прихоти судьбы-злодейки.  
– Ну и шут с тобой, старая дрянь! Похороны отменяются! Попробуйте меня убить, черти!  
Жак налил пинту тёмного пива, отстегнул респиратор и залил напиток, даже не обращая внимания на то, что не вся жидкость попала в рот. Он утолил жажду и готов был сразиться хоть со всем миром разом.  
– Ну, старичок, что у нас есть кроме блестящего рассудка и всё ещё крепких рук? – Ламьер пересчитал патроны для "Кракена". – Три штуки - вот это арсенал! Вспомни, друг, однажды тебе хватило лишь хорошей задумки, чтобы бежать из-под стражи. Теперь точно уйдёшь!  
Жак перезарядил многоствольный обрез и направился к выходу, чтобы извлечь саблю из своеобразных ножен. Некоторые мертвецы уже пробили бреши в досках и тянули в кровь изодранные руки к ненавистному им человеку. Чудовища ревели и выли, колотили в дверь и ломали окна, но среди безумного шума чуткий слух пирата уловил звук, заставивший повалиться ничком. Реакция не подвела Ламьера. Бар содрогнулся от урагана болт-снарядов: разлеталась на куски металлическая мебель, напоминавшая очертаниями человеческие кости, бились бутылки с дешевым пойлом или дорогими подделками, один из пивных кранов превратился в настоящий алкогольный фонтан после меткого попадания. Спасители дали осаждённым время спрятаться, и первые выстрелы просвистели у потолка, но не прошло много времени перед тем, как вопли оживших трупов стихли.  
– Есть кто живой? – донесся с улицы толи грубый окрик, толи животный рык.  
– Нет, всех перестреляли!  
– Извиняйте! Больно уж много уродов налипло у этой вашей "Пляски"! Мёдом намазано что ли?  
– Мёд, может, и был, сейчас только пиво осталось!  
– Тоже неплохо, открывайте!  
Жак Ламьер вновь нацепил респиратор и вышел на улицу. Перед баром стояли пятеро Возрождённых Из Пепла. Предводитель, в звериной маске, с болтером и цепным топором, указал устрашающим зубастым оружием в сторону.  
– Пора уходить, иначе пропустим всё веселье наверху.  
Губернатор уже давно ничему не удивлялся, но когда он проводил взглядом жест Ангела Смерти, то вытаращил глаза и осенил себя знамением аквилы.  
Громадная туша ломала здания вокруг и карабкалась наверх, разбивая тесаком, похожим на лезвие гильотины, платформу уровня. Ламьер не видел морды великого демона. Из дыма пожарищ выглядывали только ветвящиеся серые рога. Они походили на ветви многовекового дерева, ссохшегося, но ещё могучего. По ногам-колоннам нечистого ползли черви, а между конечностей покачивались розовые внутренности, по которым спускались сотни тварей поменьше.  
– Храни нас Император! – воскликнул губернатор.

10  
Вести войну на поверхности улья было проще, чем в глубинах. Пилоты-Силенциарии изголодались по боевым действиям и с азартом повели десятки штурмовых самолётов в бой. Чумные мухи и другие парящие демоны стали отличными мишенями для ракет, очередей автоматических пушек и лучей лазеров, но преимущество недолго оставалось на стороне Астра Милитарум. Когда Великий Нечистый вырвался под свет звезды, он исторг из себя такой поток летучих тварей, что они буквально облепили множество "Валькирий" и уронили их на землю. Воздушные схватки превратились в остервенелые собачьи бои, когда на грозных волкодавов штурмовой авиации напали десятки разъярённых, назойливых и жирных крыс.  
Не успел Сергей Манитов покинуть транспортный челнок, как рядом разбилась объятая пламенем "Вендетта". Обломки чудом не зацепили офицера, но изранили множество солдат. Чумная муха с оторванными крыльями и обгорелой шкурой оторвалась от искорёженного фюзеляжа и попыталась наброситься на гвардейцев. Генерал сжёг её ослепительным выстрелом плазменного ружья.  
– Круговая оборона! – Манитов припал на колено.  
Среди огня преисподней разбившегося штурмовика, жар от выстрелов раскалённого оружия даже не ощущался. Силенциарии, несмотря на устрашающего противника, с честью исполняли свой долг перед Родиной и Императором и десятками истребляли нечистых.  
– Короткими перебежками, – Манитов двинулся вперёд, припадая к камнебетону.  
На посадку заходили ещё несколько кораблей с десантниками Астра Милитарум, и было жизненно необходимо обеспечить им место для высадки.  
– Эй, вперёд, обезьяны! – прикрикнул генерал на ополченцев, которые неуверенно двигались позади Силенциариев. – Или вы хотите жить вечно?!  
Манитов поднялся в полный рост, несмотря на плюющихся кислотой демонов, метнул осколочную гранату и продолжил поливать плазмой насекомоподобных чудовищ с множеством лап и хитиновыми панцирями.  
– Ура! – Силенциарии подхватили самоотверженный порыв командира.  
Даже молодые солдаты СПО влились в дикую горную реку наступающих. Воины Императора столкнулись в рукопашной с нечестивой ордой копошащихся насекомых. Гвардейцы Манитова и ополченцы стреляли в упор, а когда заканчивались патроны или батареи, кололи штыками. Чудовища в ответ протыкали острыми шипами, рвали уродливыми жвалами и давили людей собственным весом.  
Ствол плазменного ружья раскалился добела, а трубки с охладителем потрескались, и газ начал замораживать броню генерала. Манитов перебросил оружие за спину, а сам выхватил нож, пистолет и продолжил двигаться вперёд. Мерзкий таракан, шевеля усиками, попытался сбить Силенциария с ног. Генерал уклонился и вонзил нож между наличником и панцирем огромного насекомого. Демон замотал головой как разъярённый бык, но не смог стряхнуть генерала. Сергей ударил стволом пистолета прямо в глазницу чудовища и не отпускал палец со спускового крючка до тех пор, пока тварь не перестала биться в агонии.  
Гвардейцы и ополченцы отбили атаку нечистых на аэропорт. Однако враги напоследок сбили заходящий на посадку транспортный челнок. Корабль уже почти приземлился, поэтому не развалился во время падения, а в снопах искр пробороздил камнебетон посадочной площадки и как карточный домик смахнул здание пассажирского терминала.  
Сергей Манитов помолился Императору о том, чтобы десант пережил подобную жёсткую посадку.  
Подкрепление лишним не будет.

11  
Очередной переход сквозь Варп привёл крохотный отряд Возрождённых совсем не туда, куда предполагал попасть магистр.  
"Рано или поздно, это должно было произойти", – с зубным скрежетом подумал Флориан. – "Потерянные и проклятые тоже искусны в колдовстве".  
Ангелы Смерти стояли по колено в непроглядных сточных водах заросшего вонючим мхом акведука. Их встретили распухшие туши Избранных Нурглом Астартес в доспехах, прикрытых мешковатыми плащами.  
– О, давненько я не проливал гнилую кровь рабов Чумного Бога! – напомнил о своём существовании Очернённый.  
Теперь он говорил куда реже, чем во время первого знакомства, но Флориан постоянно чувствовал одобрение древнего Духа Машины "Катафрактария".  
– Совет, хозяин, – продолжил призрак доспехов. – После того, как они падут, не оставляй останки. Иначе они пойдут за тобой и не уймутся, пока ты сам не станешь кровавыми клочьями.  
Тем временем из вражеских рядов вышел предводитель предателей. Он резко скинул плащ. Обнажился тот же тип тактической брони дредноута, каким владел магистр Возрождённых, разве что, ещё более громоздкий. Он представлял собой не переделку Тёмных Механикус, а уже неотделимую от носителя раковину страшного краба, выбравшегося из загаженного моря. Командир чумных десантников был с ног до головы покрыт чёрными кораллами. Из отверстий от снарядов, поражавших еретика на протяжении тысячелетий то и дело вываливались белесые жирные личинки. Фасетчатые глаза мерцали зеленоватым огнём, а жвала у рта кровожадно щёлкали. Глашатай Повелителя Разложений удерживал в левой руке грязный колокол, а правой поглаживал рукоять одноручной косы на поясе. Он явно намеревался что-то сказать, но Флориан опередил:  
– Ты начал всю эту вакханалию?  
– Да, – довольно просипел в ответ проклятый легионер.  
– И ты привёл братьев и меня прямо к себе под нос?  
– Да... – опешил главарь банды Хаоса.  
– Тогда ты покойник, – Флориан метнул копьё.  
Луч света молнией поразил раковину нагрудника чудовища, вырвался из нутра зверя и проткнул ещё одного сгнившего воителя позади. Чумные десантники вскинули болтеры, но Возрождённые уже бросились вперёд, прямо в пасть смерти. Командир чумных десантников едва успел вскинуть изогнутую косу, чтобы защититься от удара зазубренным щитом магистра, но тут же пропустил сотрясающий апперкот, который вырвал с корнём мандибулы и бросил великана в грязь. От окончательной смерти главарь еретиков ушёл благодаря чумным десантникам, навалившемся на Возрождённого со всех сторон.  
В тоже время Диего Руис сошёлся в поединке сразу с парой гнилых Астартес. Враги рассекали воздух ржавыми клинками и палили в упор из болтеров. В первые мгновения схватки командира почётной стражи ранили трижды. Он тут же начал слабеть, ощущая, как яд порчи распространяется по крови, и даже организм полубога не может справиться с заразой. Руис взвыл, и ярость придала ему сил. Он отсёк руку одному гнилому легионеру и опалил плазмой другого, но воины Нургла даже не заметили ран. Диего оставалось только вытягивать последние силы из истощённого тела.  
Сангвиний Брук сражался так, как никогда. Он ещё при подготовке отличался завидным проворством, за что и был принят в почётную стражу, но теперь бился на грани возможностей. Облегчённая броня ускоряла бешеный волчок, в который превратился молодой воитель, и чумным десантникам оставалось только тяжело дышать и переносить сокрушительные удары боевого посоха. Удар золотого кулака сбросил капюшон с ближайшего противника и смял череп. Сангвиний к собственному ужасу узнал в изуродованном чудовище боевого брата, Гарсию Лиса, и мигом понял, против кого на самом деле сражается почётная стража. Главарь еретиков нашёл и осквернил останки павших Возрождённых Из Пепла и Крестоносцев.  
Заминка была мимолётной, но гнилой Астартес воспользовался ей, несмотря на то, что лишился правого глаза, носа и немалой части мозга. Гарсия вонзил цепной меч прямо в живот брату, перевёл клинок на холостой ход и, под звуки медленно рвущейся плоти, наклонился ближе к Бруку.  
– Я бессмертен, брат. Прими благословление Властелина Разложения и наслаждайся вечной жизнью. А с ним, – Лис кивнул в сторону Флориана, который разбрасывал чумных десантников, – ты погибнешь. Не сегодня, так завтра. Послезавтра. Неизбежно.  
Гарсия вновь завёл ревущий двигатель оружия. Сангвиний начал сходить с ума от нечеловеческой боли, которую он не мог заглушить даже с помощью подготовленного гипнотерапией рассудка. На самом деле Брук не научился этому в совершенстве. Сказывалась неопытность. Мономолекулярные зубья поднимались всё выше, разрывая плоть, кости и органы.  
– Твоё время на исходе, – стучал жёлтыми зубами полутруп. – Скоро отправишься к бестолковому императору, который тебе никак не поможет. Так каков ответ, брат?  
Сангвиний лихорадочно втянул воздух и попытался представить, что кровь закипает в жилах, как клокочущая магма в жерле вулкана.  
Лава поднимается, и небо озаряют огненные шары, вырывающиеся из раскалённой пасти ицамнийской земли.  
Глаза юноши загорелись, а изо рта вырвалось пламенное дыхание.  
– Никогда!  
Огненная преисподняя охватила болезнь в крови молодого провидца, расплавила проклятый клинок и коварного врагов поблизости.  
Обессиленный Сангвиний упал на колени в высушённое русло проклятой реки.  
На счастье магистр ещё был на ногах и завершил схватку. Он разнёс на куски чумных десантников молниями.  
Флориан посмотрел на свою правую руку, изрезанную клинками предателей. Недолго думая, Дескин отсёк её выше локтя энергетическими кинжалами Щита Медлителя.  
Зараза проникла глубоко в кости. Однако увечье не поколебало решимости магистра. Он остался стремителен и стоек. Флориан окинул взглядом Сангвиния:  
"Жить будет. И даже с Чумой справился самостоятельно! Молодчина!"  
А вот Диего умирал. Магистр Возрождённых в мгновении ока оказался рядом с боевым братом.  
– Держись! – Флориан рассёк щитом кирасу командира почётной стражи.  
– У-убили… сволочь? – едва шевеля губами, прошептал Диего.  
– Нет, Император его порази! Сбежал!  
– Жаль…  
– Не уходи! – марево вокруг головы магистра заблестело пунцовым сиянием.  
Дескин разодрал комбинезон боевого брата и уставился на побледневшую грудь, покрытую чёрными нитями сосудов. Флориан искал источник заразы.  
– Не молчи, твою мать! – воскликнул Флориан.  
– Я не… Я не успел воспользоваться советом… – из последних сил выдавливал из себя Диего. – Г-глупо… Так и не обыграю… Ламье...  
Дескин молниеносно погрузил руку в израненное тело боевого брата и вытащил пульсирующую опухоль. Во вспышке молний он сжал пальцы и уничтожил присутствие демонической заразы. Вот только боевой брат магистра уже был мёртв.  
Флориан рывком поднялся на ноги. Он тяжёло дышал и не находил себе места. Уцелевшая рука сжималась и разжималась. Дескин дрожал.  
Через мгновение он завопил, что есть мочи:  
– Багник! Я иду за тобой, мразь!  
Магистр сбросил щит рядом с преклонившим колени Сангвинием так, что артефакт глубоко вонзился в поверхность акведука.  
– У тебя нет времени на слабость! В бой, – Флориан вновь пришёл в себя, и холод вернулся в искусственную речь Ангела Смерти.  
Дескин выдернул сияющий луч реликвии Крестоносцев из трупа врага и повернулся к Сангвинию.  
– На смерть!

12  
Война бушевала на всех ярусах улья, но особенно жарким сражение было на первом уровне столицы, где неисчислимая орда демонов, несмотря на проливной кислотный дождь, теснила воинов Империума. Сколько бы чудовищ не испускало последний нечистый дух от пуль, лезвий или просто от разъедающей отравы, их место занимало ещё десяток куда более страшных. Великий Нечистый стал вратами в Сад Нургла и призывал оттуда целые сонмы ночных кошмаров.  
Исполин прыгнул и, несмотря на громадные размеры, подобные имперскому титану, ловко преодолел расстояние до следующего яруса. Могучий демон приземлился и сотряс поместье богатейшего человека планеты, Грегори Мазмы. Багник присел и исторг свору чумных зверей.  
Между копошащим валом мерзких существ и лагерем беженцев появились Флориан и Сангвиний. До столкновения оставалась минута, и Дескин окинул взглядом развернувшийся хаос вокруг.  
Далеко на горизонте сверкал пламенем огнемёта и мульти-мелты Прокаженный Король. На соседней платформе началась кровавая оргия, когда части СПО бежали перед стеной клацающих челюстей. Силенциарские Змеи, напротив, если и отходили, то делали это крайне болезненно для врага.  
– Сергей, разве я не приказывал отступать?! Вы же должны быть на "Чёрной Жемчужине"! – воскликнул магистр в вокс-передатчик.  
Сквозь шум помех и гром разрывов донесся ответ генерала:  
– Всё так, Флориан. Просто появился новый приказ.  
– И кто же… – не успел спросить Дескин, как на пути чумной стаи возникла неприступная крепость закованных в серебро воителей.  
Серые Рыцари, палачи Ордо Маллеус и погибель демонов, переместились на поле боя в терминаторских доспехах, покрытых рунами и печатями чистоты, при взгляде на которые звери Нургла слепли и падали наземь. Раздался грохот наручных болтеров, а потом грозные воины сдвинулись с места и отбросили орду. Сверкало оружие "Немезиды", а пространство наполнилось всполохами пси-энергии. Демоны сотнями валились под ноги терминаторов и пеплом разлетались по полю боя. "Громовые Ястребы" доставили на ярус три "Лэндрейдера", и танки начали проделывать настоящие просеки в рядах нечистых.  
Полководец Властелина Разложения почуял неладное. Колокол в его руке зазвонил сильнее прежнего. Демоны во всех уголках столицы прислушались к предупреждающему об опасности шуму и начали стекаться в поместье Грегори Мазмы.  
Вскоре на ярусе было не протолкнуться от взволнованных судьбой повелителя чудовищ. Они даже не обращали внимания на палатки с окаменевшими от страха беженцами и рвались вперёд, чтобы уничтожить тех, кто осмелился угрожать Багнику. Тучи мух закрыли небо, и шум крыльев оглушал.  
Флориан и Сангвиний сражались спина к спине. Вспышки молний и огненные шары озаряли непроглядную тьму поместья промышленника, но смертоносное колдовство Возрождённых Из Пепла выглядело дешёвым фокусом в сравнении с возможностями Серых Рыцарей.  
От несокрушимой фаланги во все стороны дул сшибающий с ног ветер. Ненависть воителей, чистая и неудержимая, преобразовалась в вихрь, который оставлял на месте демонов лишь хрупкие останки, перетираемые в пыль тяжёлой поступью терминаторов. Флориан заметил, что в центре воинства один из серебряных воителей вонзил алебарду в землю, открыл толстую книгу и начал читать заклинание. Пространство вокруг незамедлительно замерцало. Оно перетекало и дрожало.  
Великий Нечистый решил, что больше не может надеяться на тщедушных слуг и вступил в бой сам. Он бросил колокол, который раздавил ближайший к чудовищу "Лэндрейдер", а вторую боевую машину рассёк своим неподъёмным тесаком, словно кусок нежного филе. Демон подхватил последний танк Серых Рыцарей и отбросил прочь так легко, как мальчишка, который развлекается игрой в "лягушки" на берегу реки.  
– Всем имперским силам. Сейчас или никогда! – воскликнул Флориан. – Нужно срочное подкрепление. Выдвигайтесь по моим координатам.  
Дескин поразил набегающих насекомоподобных тварей молниями и проткнул налетевшую чумную муху копьём. Двое колдунов разили врага, как легендарные воители прошлого, но, несмотря на беспримерный героизм и самоотверженность, они опоздали.  
Великий Нечистый как пыль смахнул фалангу палачей Ордо Маллеус, подхватил, смял в кулаке и отбросил прочь гроссмейстера Серых Рыцарей. Страшно изломанный воитель упал неподалёку от Возрождённых.  
– Прикрой меня! – приказал Флориан боевому брату.  
Брук уже едва стоял на ногах от усталости, поэтому только кивнул в ответ и выставил вперёд зазубренный щит.  
"Здравствуй, Константинос", – Дескин осторожно прикоснулся к бурлящему разуму Серого Рыцаря.  
Гроссмейстер кипел горечью стыда и тяжестью поражения.  
"Ты выучил несколько новых трюков, еретик, и стал ещё мерзостней, чем тогда, на суде! Я был прав. Тебя стоило убить!" – мысленное общение происходило настолько быстро, что весь мир будто бы застыл.  
"Не надо лицемерить, палач, я наслышан о ваших обрядах", – зло отозвался Флориан.  
"Но ты не знаешь шестисот шестидесяти шести слов изгнания, не так ли? А я ведь даже языка не чувствую, чтобы прочесть их вслух...".  
"Ну, так что? Поведаешь тайну?"  
"Никогда! Никогда не выдам строжайшую тайну капитула недостойному!"  
"Если бы мы оказались в подобном положении лет пятнадцать назад, я бы с радостью скормил тебя нурглингам, но со временем я понял, что ты приносил необходимые жертвы и изо всех сил защищал Империум, без каких-либо уступок и слабости. Теперь я придерживаюсь схожих взглядов. Я простил тебя".  
"У тебя хорошо подвешен язык, ересиарх, но меня не обмануть!"  
Флориан отшатнулся от исковерканного тела. Громадная тень нависла над ним. Дескин повернулся и увидел, как тесак начал смертельное движение вниз. Магистр непроизвольно вскинул копьё навстречу и внезапно понял, что уже не управляет собственным телом.  
Тепло растекалось по жилам от реликвии Крестоносцев. Копьё Медлителя наполнило рассудок магистра картинами прошлого и рванулось навстречу ненавистному врагу.

13  
Его звали Максим Фабб, и он был почти таким же старым, как древняя Великая Стена.  
Он никогда не сдавался и свято хранил честь так же, как была прекрасна и неприступна Великая Стена.  
Множество воинов сложили головы у ног Фабба, и ещё мириадам только предстояло погибнуть от копья ветерана, как и тем глупцам, что решили штурмовать Великую Стену.  
По сути Максим Фабб и являлся Великой Стеной.  
Флориан Дескин слился с сознанием великого воителя прошлого: он чувствовал его руки и смотрел на мир глазами защитника Дворца Императора.  
Когда предатели пробили бреши в обороне цитадели, ветеран Имперских Кулаков перекрыл один из таких проломов. Час за часом он отражал нападения сгнивших легионеров Мортариона, пока не встретился в бою с Избранным Нурглом. Благословлённый дарами хаоса воин оказался столь же искусен в бою, как и сам Максим. Время перестало существовать для смертельных врагов. Они сходились и расходились. Яростно атаковали или пытались подловить друг друга. Удар, отскок, защита щитом, уклонение, короткий выпад.  
Фабб бился, и каждое отточенное движение красноречиво говорило о ветеране, как об одном из лучших потомков Дорна. После нечестивой одиссеи Флориан считал, что хорошо освоил фехтование и рукопашный бой. Теперь, одновременно с горечью и гордостью, Дескин осознавал, что ему повезло быть одержимым святым духом древнего воителя.  
Имперский Кулак метался перед лицом противника. Возрождённый Из Пепла пчелой парил между тяжёлых стоп Великого Нечистого. Копьё Медлителя оставило множество опалённых ран Багнику также, как и Максим изранил Избранного многие тысячелетия назад.  
Секунды сменились действиями, а действия начали сопровождаться речитативом, который начинался шёпотом, но спустя шестьсот шестьдесят шесть слов гремел как набат. Избранный Нургла страдал от назойливого шума и, в конце концов, отвлёкся на невероятную картину: корабли Гора стали покидать орбиту Терры. В этот миг он рухнул поражённый благородным оружием прямо в извращённый мозг.

14  
Когда тесак Багника начал опускаться, в поместье Грегори Мазмы появились ещё несколько воинов Императора. В клубах дыма рухнул на землю "Громовой Ястреб". Эллисон Грус привёл последних Крестоносцев. Троица воителей в тактических доспехах дредноута, несмотря окутавшее броню пламя, начала пробиваться сквозь демоническое море. Неподалёку во вспышках лазерных пушек приземлилась "Вендетта" Силенциарских Змей. Сергей Манитов в окружении немногочисленных телохранителей вступил в схватку. Эти солдаты были ничтожной песчинкой в бескрайней пустыне нечестивой орды, и, казалось, обрекли себя на неизбежную смерть.  
Однако победы Хаоса не произошло. Неподъёмный тесак Багника переломился о тоненькую иглу Копья Медлителя. Свет звезды, вырвавшийся при столкновении, опалил толстую шкуру Великого Нечистого. Оружие в руке магистра Возрождённых ослепляло демона и грозному титану Чумного Бога пришлось сражаться одной рукой, второй он спасал глаза. Мелкие твари попытались завалить Флориана телами, но даже шага не смогли сделать. Они просто исчезли. Растеклись грязно-зелёной жижей.  
Давид и Голиаф продолжали смертельный танец, но блеск копья постепенно гас, и тогда Эллисон Грус начал читать молитву. Он говорил о добродетелях: мужестве, мудрости, самопожертвовании и, конечно же, о прощении.  
Крестоносцы особенно ценили последнее, и боевой клич "Во имя прощения" гремел над многими полями сражений по всей галактике. Постепенно вдохновляющая песнь священника сменилась странными и пугающими словами. Мир снова завертелся и искривлялся, как затейливый аттракцион. Багник взревел, но он не мог уйти от постоянных уколов полыхающий иглы в руках магистра Возрождённых. Мощь великого демона уменьшалась, и вскоре он стал лишь полупрозрачной тенью, ревущей из-за ускользающего торжества. Именно в этот миг, Флориан метнул копьё и пронзил рогатую голову Великого Нечистого.  
Багник вернулся в тюрьму. Его горестные вопли ещё долго сотрясали планету.

15  
В истории человечества существовал древний обычай возведения особого памятника в честь прекращения войн и болезней. Такой монумент называли чумным столбом.  
Колонну установили на дне кратера, единственного упоминания о некогда большом городе. После того, как Великого Нечистого заточили в незримые казематы, столицу уничтожили сосредоточенным огнём "Шарлеруа", "Старого Сокола", "Межзвёздного Скитальца", "Красотки Бакки", "Чёрной Жемчужины" и "Ненавистника". На открытии памятника присутствовало немного людей, но событие транслировалось по всей Темнице Багника – именно так ныне называли планету.  
Губернатор произнёс торжественную речь и сбросил алый покров, напоминающий о страшных жертвах имперского народа, понесённых в войне.  
Чумной столб подпирали исполинские фигуры, по колено окружённые отвратительными демонами: однорукий воин со звездой-копьём и мрачный жнец с крозиус-арканумом. Выше ярусом среди малышей-херувимов укрылась пара мужчин: один в улыбающейся маске и занесённой над головой саблей, другой в панцирной броне и с обращённым на чудовищ пистолетом. Чумной столб венчала статуя величайшего полководца, позади которого восходило солнце. Лучи светила окружали очертания великана в мантии и с молотом судьи в руках. На груди героя особенно чётко выделялась Инсигния Инквизитора.


End file.
